She Drives, He Walks
by Carol Rodrick
Summary: Hermione/Draco. DH spoilers. Ignores epilogue. After the war, Hermione decides to live in the muggle world. She never expected to find Draco in there as well...
1. Chapter 01

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter universe. They are property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios. I make no money from the writing of this story.

**Summary: **After the war, Hermione decides to live in the muggle world. She never expected to find Draco in there as well...

**WARNING: **DH spoilers

**Authors Note: **All bow to WargishBoromirFan, my sweet beta reader. Love ya Cher!

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 01

Hermione sighs. It has been a long day. She can feel her toes tingling inside the shoes. And again, she looks up to the sky, in that early evening. She thinks of her house. That lovely, lovely dirty-white cottage that has been her home for the last six years. A smile goes on her lips, remembering her cozy living room, that marvelous couch full of cushions and her patchwork blanket that she made herself. A very nice place to hide yourself.

Her hand searches inside her purse for the car keys. She presses the button on it, and the black new Beetle near her opens up. She gets in her car, connects the key and takes her shoes off. Driving barefoot was always better for her. She takes off from the university parking lot. Turning on the mp3 player and opening the windows, she drives, feeling the wind on her cheeks. Humming with the soft jazz, she drives calmly, paying attention to everything outside.

And it is in the middle of her way home that she sees him.

Walking in a carefree manner, coming towards her in the street. Not on purpose, she figures, since he turns around and starts walking forward with his back to her. She slows down and looks around. _Ah... Of course. The Piccadilly street. _She always forgets about it. Some of its usual crowd of "male escorts," seeing her slow down, start to get closer to the car. Smiles, open shirts, sweet rough voices promising all her dreams to come true. She blushes and nervously slows down further, not wanting to hurt anyone.

Hoping with all her guts he doesn't notice her there, she shyly starts to ask the boys to step aside. They don't comply. It is not everyday a cute girl wanders around here. She keeps moving, slowly, panicking little by little. She looses an internal scream when a dark-haired man with a cowboy hat touches her hair. Her foot thumps the breaks; her car dies; she is freaking out. For a moment, the blokes freeze with the sudden event, and then they again start to come toward her. The cowboy touches her curls again and whispers to her: "It's all right, love..." while she tries to calm down and turn on her car.

Then, it happens. Someone pushes the cowboy aside and shouts to all the other prostitutes, "FUCK OFF. She's mine; I know her." And he leans on the car window. She stares, stunned in shock, at his grey eyes. He opens the door after a second of staring back. "Move to the other seat, Granger." Blinking, she does so, still in shock. Draco gets inside the black car, screams for the blokes to move out of the way, starts the car and drives off fast, the wheels making a loud sound, leaving marks on the tarmac.

Draco sighs. He looks to the young woman at his side and curses his own actions. He continues to drive the car, thinking about some safe place to stop and let her go. As fast as he can. It surprises him to hear the soft song playing in there; he would never guess Granger would appreciate jazz music; she always seemed to be uptight about everything around her. He finally sees a nice coffee bar, and with relief, he stops the car, parks, and shuts off the ignition. He looks at his companion.

She definitely grew up just fine. A nice tailored skirt that ended just above her knees, a loose, pale pink, long-sleeved shirt that was falling off one of her shoulders. She had definitely learned some grooming charms because her hair had nice, defined curls, her face with light and natural looking make-up. She has turned into a gorgeous looking female. He finishes his inspection and wonders what he looks like in her eyes.

He looks straight ahead and tilts his head. "You know, you can breathe now, Granger."

Nothing happens. He looks at her, at her face, narrowing his eyes. Gently, he takes a grip on her chin and turns her to face him. She recovers from her shock when she feels his touch on her face. Hermione blinks, shivers, and finally finds air. She moves his hand away from her harshly. Malfoy grins after that. "That's more Gryffindor like." She blushes, half furious, half ashamed. Angry, Hermione opens the door and steps out of the car. She feels better outside, away from him. Away from his scent...

Seconds later, he is out of the car also, walking to her side, stopping a few paces from her. He grabs one of her hands quickly, gives her the car keys, and then lets go of her hand. He hides his hands on the pockets on his pants, still feeling the warmth of her fingers. He stares at his feet, only now noticing she is barefooted. He stares at her feet, her nails painted with really small and simple flowers. They look so little and delicate, he feels like kissing them... With that, he lifts his head suddenly and stares at her.

This is all her fault. When he sees her shivering and hugging herself, he smirks devilishly. "You own me one now. Who would have guessed...?"

She looks into his eyes. Such pretty, dangerous eyes. She squeezes her car keys in her hand until they hurt a little. Allowing herself to look at him, she sees what time has made of him. His hair has grown, it ends by his shoulders. Still straight, silvery blond. His face is the same, but more serious, more manly. Wiser. His body is slender, tall, and thin, she can tell; his white t-shirt doesn't leave much to the imagination. He is well toned though. Not too much, just enough for him to look strong but still soft. Tight fitting jeans and pointy shoes. He was so... fucking gorgeous.

This was all her fault, she figures. Stupid, stupid Hermione. Angrily, she reaches her car, grabs her purse, and takes a small card out of it, with her name, address, and telephone. Just like him, she grabs his arm, pulling it out of his pockets, and crushes the card in his hand. She looks at him. "Yeah... Who would? Me, owing you one. Get in touch when you need to." And after that, she releases him, gets in her car, and drives off.

Draco stares at the small piece of paper in his hand. He tucks it inside his pocket.

She drives back home.

He walks back to hell.


	2. Chapter 02

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter universe. They are property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios. I make no money from the writing of this story.**  
**

**WARNING: **DH spoilers

**Authors Note: **Many, many thanks to my beta reader WargishBoromirFan. She is awesome!

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 02

It has been more than a week since they last saw each other. Draco often wonders if the little Gryffindor has lost her courage. He still has her card on him. He knows what is written in it by heart now. Her name, her job as chief librarian on some university, address and telephones. Chief librarian, huh? That is so like her. He often catches himself wondering what the hell she is doing here, in London, and not married with Weasel with a handful of redhead babies. He is very curious.

Malfoy is in his business spot and has been for a while now. Girls (or guys) don't seem too interested in him that day. Or maybe it is because of the bad weather, a storm hunting above them all. Twitching his lips, he leans against a wall. Tiredness falls over him. He is going nuts from his nagging landlord and the fucking dirty neighbors that keep screaming all day. He closes his grey eyes, bends his head towards the wall. My kingdom for a freaking bed, he thinks... until something cold hits his forehead. A second later, rain falls over him, and over everyone in the street.

Draco can't help but smile. He likes the rain. After all those years, he is only able to feel at peace, to feel _clean_, when it rains. He opens his fair eyelashes, staring at the other male whores running around, getting into cars with customers, or fleeing to their homes. Home. That tumbledown flat is not his home. He waits until there is no one else there. Then, he walks forward towards the street until he reaches the curb.

He sits down, pulls his knees up, lets his arms swing, and then leans his elbows against his knees and lifts his head. He closes his eyes, and just... stays there. Feeling that blessed rain on him. He doesn't care that it is cold or that it is getting a bit stronger. He just wants to feel...

The rain is his only excuse to cry and not let anyone notice him. And so, Draco Malfoy cries.

...

Hermione rushes into her car, cursing the rain and all those brats that made her walk them to their cars using that freaking huge umbrella. She is all wet; her dress feels like another skin on her. She starts her car and leaves the place. She has too much on her mind to pay attention to her way, and she enters the very street she is trying to avoid. _His_ street. When she gets back to her senses, she starts to badmouth herself... but then, though, how silly of her. The sky is falling on the earth; there is no way he would be there.

She relaxes and slows down. After all, it is raining _a lot_. A few blocks ahead, she sees him. Sitting there, like an angel, his shirt open a bit, glued on him. _What the hell?! _She tries to continue. Tries not to mind. _Tries a hell of lot not to freaking care..._

But she does. She crashes her feet on the brakes, mad with herself.

...

Draco had been there a couple of hours already. He hears cars passing by, not minding them at all. He hears another car getting close. He hears the car stopping just after it passes him. He doesn't care. The rain feels so nice. His tears had ended some time ago.

And suddenly, the rain stops hitting his pale face. Confused, he opens his eyes. And stares.

Two dark eyes glance at him. She is leaning a bit over him, blocking the rain with her small frame. Her dress, in some dark color he can't figure out, is soaked and tight around her body. Her hair is pulled up in a twisted bun, half falling apart. She glances over him, biting her lower lip, looking uncertain. Then, she offers her hand to him.

Nothing is said. Eyes speaking for themselves. He feels like crying all over again, something deep in his guts twisting. He takes a deep breath. _Why the hell not?_

He holds her hand and gets up to his feet. She stares at him. Quietly, she leads him to her car. He gets in, and she goes over to the driver's seat. Hermione turns her car on and drives off, hoping she won't regret this. Draco looks at her, hoping the same thing.


	3. Chapter 03

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter universe. They are property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios. I make no money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING: **DH spoilers

**Authors Note: **Thank you Cher, my beta, for your patience.

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 03

They keep silent in the car. Hermione looks straight ahead at the street, and Draco looks at her, puzzled. It is an awkward situation, to say the least. She bites her lower lip and glances at him. He narrows his eyes. She takes a deep breath. "Want me to take you to your house?" she asks after a moment.

Malfoy tilts his head and moves his eyes to his knees. Does he want to go to his house? "Hell, no..."

He doesn't realise until a second later that he had actually said that out loud, when he hears a soft "Okay…" coming from his side. He moves his eyes to Granger. She looks uncertain.

He can't help himself; he smirks. "Gee, Granger, I'm not going to eat you alive... Only if you asked me to, and paid in advance, of course."

She grins at him and responds between her teeth. "Fine. To my place then, before we both get a cold."

He chuckles with sarcasm. She groans, angry. Silence falls upon them again. She continues driving for about ten more minutes until they reach her home. She parks her car in the gravel turnaround cutting into her front yard as always. Draco takes a look at the house. Granger is already out of the car and running to the door. The rain hasn't stopped yet, but it is softer. Draco gets out of the car and moves close to her. After a few seconds, the door is open. They rush inside and she closes the door.

As soon as they enter, she reaches for the little table beside the door, opens its drawer and takes her wand out of there. Malfoy looks at her questioningly. Hermione sees his stare out of the corner of her eye. "I don't wander around with my wand. There is no need to do so." She casts a drying charm on her and then on him, and then on the floor. She starts walking towards what seems to be her room while ordering a kettle to boil water, summoning some towels, and starting a fire in the fireplace with graceful flicks of her wand hand. Draco gets a hand on a towel and starts to dry himself better. He stands there, glancing around Hermione's living room.

It is... kinda nice. A bookshelf over on one wall, the fireplace with picture frames on top of it, a simple television by its side, a coffee table between the fireplace and a big red couch stuffed with cushions. To the right there is the kitchen, which opens into the living room, and three blue doors against creamy walls. Malfoy feels okay in here. Seems peaceful. He can hear Hermione making noises over in her room, but he doesn't mind. He keeps gazing around and drying his hair.

A few minutes later, Granger walks out of her room and hands him some white cotton sleepwear. She points at the door next to her room. "There, take a shower. I'm fixing dinner." And flees to the kitchen. "I hope you like pasta, because it's the only edible thing I can make." She doesn't look back at him as she states that. She hears only the sound of steps and the click of the bathroom door. She feels relieved at being alone and tries not to think of the person that is in her house right now.

...

Draco stares at himself in the round mirror hanging on the wall. He is still slightly wet from the rain. He closes his eyes, and his past comes to him in a flash. He sees his Aunt Bellatrix with a crazy smile on her face, her wand pointing at a girl. And he remembers himself in a corner of that room, feeling disgusted with his relative, and hearing the girl's screams of agony and pain... And he couldn't do anything. He was a coward. He is the lowest worm on the entire earth...

Draco snaps from his past with a shiver. He feels dizzy and has to grab onto the sink to stand. He looks at himself in the mirror. This is a chance for redemption. Then, he snaps his head. He doesn't deserve it. But he could treat her with respect and protect her, silently. Yeah, he could do just that. But he would never admit it to her. Never.

With that resolution, he lays the pyjamas on the counter, starts to undress quickly, and heads to the shower. Five minutes later, he is out of the bathroom, using the white clothing, unsure of what to do.

Hermione emerges from the kitchen. "Oh, you're done? Great." And she grabs his clothes and sends them through the air to... somewhere he doesn't know. "I will take a shower myself. Go and have some tea, okay?" And she paces by him and closes herself in her bathroom. Draco blinks. He scratches his head, and walks to the kitchen. He sits there and pours himself tea, and starts sipping it slowly.

...

Hermione tries to ignore the smell of him that has taken over her bathroom. She thinks it seems like some exotic odour of blackberries, tobacco flower and woods, mixed with her soap and shampoo. She waves her hand in front of her face, trying to calm herself. Quickly, she undresses herself and takes a shower. She opens one of the drawers of the bathroom counter and takes out panties, a plain bra, and masculine pyjamas.

She slides the shirt over her head and pulls up the shorts over her legs. She looks at her reflection in the mirror. She likes using male sleepwear. It is loose, simple, and comfortable, and she wouldn't change that because of Malfoy. She feels that he couldn't find the sight of her in that oversized outfit as an invitation to ANYTHING, so she feels safe.

She walks out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He is there, looking outside the window, with a cup of tea in his hand. Such long fingers... Her head snaps, and she walks to the stove. She takes the spaghetti that she left on there to keep warm and places it on the table. Hermione had cooked it while he was in the bathroom. Malfoy turns his face to her. He looks at her for a while until she stares back at him.

They stand like that for a full minute, until she asks, softly: "What happened to you?"

Draco keeps his eyes on hers. He almost feels like telling her everything. Instead, he replies, his voice low and calm: "I could ask you the same."

The grey eyes don't leave the brown ones for what seems like ages. She fights against the impulse to tell him everything. Finally, Hermione says: "No questions about the past. Deal?"

Draco nods slightly. "Deal."

They sit and eat, quietly.


	4. Chapter 04

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to the one and only JK Rowling. Only the plot is mine. And Maggie.

**WARNING: **DH spoilers

**Authors Note: **Cher, you cute lil thing, I don't deserve you. Really.

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 04

After dinner, Hermione sets the dishes in the sink, and goes over her bedroom again. Draco doesn't know what to do. This situation is so normal, and yet so awkward. He hears as Granger walks to the living room again, and calls out for him. "Come on, I will show you where you are going to sleep." She has a set of creamy sheets and a pillow in her arms. She points out a door. "Could you open it, please?" And so he does. He turns the light on.

That room is completely different from the rest of the house. Draco chuckles. "I knew that you would have more books than just that shelf on the living room." He walks forward inside. It is a library. Hermione's private library. Looks like a duplex. Stairs lead to an open floor above then, held by columns in a charming way. One entire wall is covered with shelves from the floor to the ceiling, stuffed with books. A tall sliding ladder is leaning against it. On the other side is a table with a nice slim computer in a corner, and one long table in the middle of the room, full of papers, notes, pens and books. There is a cushion in black leather, matching seats set here and there.

Hermione starts to levitate the sheets and pillow. She walks to the curled staircase near the bottom wall, and starts going up. Draco follows her lead. He can't help but notice that she has really nice legs. _Very nice indeed. _When she walks on the second floor, leaving a soft breeze of perfume behind her, he wonders when was the last time he held a girl in his arms because _he _wanted to, not because he was being paid for it.

He can't remember.

Pushing those thoughts aside, and feeling a bit of anger rising, he finishes climbing the stairs. He is surprised to find that that floor has an attic feeling to it. And no books there. A stereo, a king size bed, a refrigerator, and a big pile of CDs. And another door.

While Hermione starts changing the sheets, he walks to the door. Curious, he opens it slowly. Another bathroom. Bigger than the one downstairs. With a bathtub. _A bathtub! What the -? _"Do you lock yourself up in here sometimes or what?"

She giggles a bit. But suddenly the giggles stop. What is she doing, giggling because of Malfoy. _It's Malfoy, for Merlin's sakes! Are you nuts, Hermione? _She concentrates on tidying up the bed. "As a matter of fact, I do, sometimes. Research is very demanding."

Draco just nods. It isn't really his business. His eyes look around the room, stopping on her CD collection. He goes over and starts to browse the titles. He has never heard of any of those. They should be Muggles, then. He takes one; the name on it was funny. "Bob Dylan: Highway 61 Revisited." He mumbles to himself. He keeps his eyes on the cover, looking at this serious, lazy-eyed Muggle man. Draco thinks his hair is hideous, but there is something about him. Malfoy walks to the stereo. He looks at it. He remembers when Maggie showed him how those things worked.

He turns it on, sets the disc in it, and presses PLAY. A few seconds later, the music starts. He is drawn to it instantly. He barely notices when Granger finishes making the bed, and looking oddly at him, says "Good night..." and leaves him alone. A few minutes later, the song stops. He blinks, falling out of the world.

A new song begins. He glances at the CD case. There is a song list on it. "_Like a Rolling Stone..." _He turns toward the stereo again. He switches it to the first song again, and sets it up so that it keeps playing it over and over again. Then he stands there. Listening this song, from a lazy-eyed man, that makes him think that someone understands him.

He goes to that unknown bed, and falls asleep with that sweet harmonica sound playing in his ears...

_Continues..._

* * *

Info on "Like A Rolling Stone": en (DOT) wikipedia (DOT) org (BAR) wiki (BAR) Like (UNDERLINE) a (UNDERLINE) Rolling (UNDERLINE) Stone

Lyrics: bobdylan (DOT) com (BAR) songs (BAR) rolling (DOT) html

* * *


	5. Chapter 05

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to the one and only JK Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

**WARNING: **DH spoilers

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay guys, I had some Internet issues. But here it is! Cher, you rule girl! Best beta EVER!

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 05

The alarm clock is beeping somewhere in her room. Hermione raises her head and curses the annoying sound. That crazy gadget is wonderful to wake her up, but it is bloody evil. She sits on her bed, rubs her eyes, and starts searching for the thing. It is a clock with wheels, very interesting indeed, but not at six in the morning. She finally finds it stuck in the corner against the wall behind her wardrobe. She grabs it, and turns it off. Yawing, she stretches herself like a cat, standing on the tip of her toes, before grabbing some clothes and shoes. Humming some song, Hermione walks to the bathroom, going straight to the shower.

Once she finishes her bath, she wraps herself on a fluffy towel and stares at the mirror. She brushes her teeth, washes her face, and uses a body lotion that smells of fruit orchards and garden flowers. She puts on her underwear, and starts managing her hair. Dry, mousse, brush, and finally she uses this spell she learned from a hairdresser witch for final touches. That beauty course was so worth it for her self esteem. She reaches for her smart pants, and that pretty linen tunic, and dresses up. Now, makeup. While she grooms herself, she starts remembering when she first thought it would be a nice idea to learn these simple cosmetic procedures.

She had arrived in London a year before, had a miserable job at some old bookstore, had no friends at all, and no one, not a single person looked at her twice. But she wanted that way. Hermione just wanted to be alone.

She was so tired of all the fighting, of the war, of Ron, of all of it. She felt utterly worn out. And house elves were starting to annoy her a lot. And without Dobby to help her convincing the other elves to fight for their rights and freedom things were pretty much going downhill. So, she left all of it behind, broke up with Ron, gave Harry a hug, made him promise not to contact her until she did so, and said goodbye to her folks, claiming she needed time for herself and fled to London. Not on a broom, anyway.

So, she found that shabby old bookstore and practically imposed herself upon the owner to work there. Not that he minded. She didn't want a huge paycheck, she lived in the tiny flat behind the store, and she minded her own business.

Hermione stayed there for almost a year. She wrote to Harry and her parents, and occasionally to Luna. And it was Luna that made her rethink about what she was doing. In a reply letter, the Ravenclaw wrote:

"… _can't believe I'm graduating. It's wonderful actually, but I find it hard to know what I'm going to do after this. Something worthy of me, surely, but what?..."_

That just hit Hermione like a lightning. She looked around the book shop, and at her miserable home. What was she doing there anyway? She could do better. She KNEW better! The last strike was the sight of herself in the mirror. Her reflection looked at her, made an utterly sad and angry look and said: _You look like shit. Get a grip on yourself, will ya? _And that did the trick. She really needed to get up, go out, and move on.

Being in a little bookstore God knows where was hiding, not moving on. And it wasn't truly worthy of her. So she quit her job, and stormed out of the store. She was walking to her new life when she managed to find a place that had speaking courses, and posture, beauty, and some other courses. Hermione felt she had the right to do them. So, she took them all. Why not, anyway?

Her life changed a lot after that. Feeling more confident in herself, she mixed her new looks, behavior, and intelligence and made big improvements. She found a job at the university library, found her lovely cottage, got a promotion shortly after, and made few good friends. She was no longer hiding.

Maybe just a little. From Harry and Ron mostly. But Hermione was feeling light as a butterfly at last.

She stares at the mirror, her face with simple (but efficient) make up, her very nicely done hair, feeling just fine. She smiles.

She gets out of the bathroom, makes some coffee and eats an apple. Remembering her guest, she quickly sets a small breakfast and leaves it in the kitchen table. While she is at it, she wonders what happened to Draco Malfoy. The war was terrible for his family as far as she knows. And why the hell is he working as a prostitute? That didn't make sense at all. Shrugging, she writes a small note and places it next to the food.

_I'm off to work. There is breakfast in the kitchen. Please leave the spare key in my mail box when you leave. Call me any time you need. Really._

And with that, she gets her things in her purse, places her wand in the drawer by the door, and flees to a new day.

_Continues..._

* * *


	6. Chapter 06

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HP world belongs to JKR. Plot is mine. Maggie too.

**WARNING: **DH spoilers

**Authors Note: **Cher, you're amazing as usual! If anyone wants to read her stuff, go to my favorite authors on the name _WargishBoromirFan_! Thanks for reading!

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 06

He lifts his hands and places the cigarillo between his lips. He doesn't take in much of its smoke on his mouth, letting it out quickly after tasting it. Draco rarely has the chance of savoring a cigarillo, but he likes it. It calms him. He finds it sexy and it has a kinda powerful image to it. Nevertheless, this particular client has his favorite mark, always. Draco turns his head and glances at the woman beside him. He smiles.

"So, Maggie, how is the family?"

The sleepy woman under the sheets turns her blue eyes to him. She smiles, happily satisfied. "Oh, you know, dear. All the same. My 'hubbie' is traveling, as usual, but the kids are great. Thanks for asking." He chuckles lightly. She glares and gives him a little slap on his arm.

He grins at her. He slides his gaze to her chubby figure. Draco likes her; she is incredibly soft, but it is business anyway. He had to take some time to let go of the motherly impression she gave him at the start. But he got used to it. She is adorable to him, and a nice friend. And he really likes her lack of shame.

"Now, now, Drake, will you tell me what happened to you a week ago or what? I got worried." Maggie pokes him in his ribs. Her nails are painted in bright red, scandalous and warm. So like her.

He sighs. "I told you I'm sorry already. An old acquaintance from my school days showed up. And really, you can't always know when it's going to rain." Draco places his cigarillo on the ashtray and leaves it there. He pulls her to his chest, (he knows she likes to cuddle after sex), and continues, his voice soft. "You were out of luck that night, darling. She got me first, but I would NEVER cheat on you on rainy days. You know that, right Mags?" He feels her scratching his chest lightly. He almost let a moan out, but he would never admit how much he missed being hugged and caressed in an innocent way.

She squeezes him a bit. And looks up at him. "Alright Drake. But I hope this old friend of yours is at least cute to take you away from me. And DO CALL next time, sweetie." And she pats him, smiling sincerely at him. And she gets up. With her cigarillo between her lips, she begins to dress. Malfoy stretches himself before getting up as well, and pulls his tight boxers up himself.

He hears the rustle of clothes. Minutes later she is beside him, placing a kiss on his cheek and putting some cash inside his shirt pocket. "There, baby. Love you, take care okay?"

"Love you too, Mags." And his eyes follow her out of the cheap hotel room. He doesn't check the money; he never does. Maggie is really generous and always gives him enough money for two month's rent. And sometimes, she surprises him with a ticket that is worth basic computer lessons, or driving classes. Which always make him laugh when he discovers it.

Maggie is his angel.

Humming the song of that funny man, he finishes redressing. He uses his fingers to comb his hair a bit, and with a last look at the room, he gets out. On the elevator, he starts singing to himself. "_... how does it feel... to be on your own... with no directions home... um humhum hum..." _

He never forgets the song. It makes him think of that little woman with brown eyes and curly hair. The noise of the elevator opening up to the first floor makes him snap out of his dreamy state and move along to the exit.

He looks to both sides of the street. It's empty, and it figures since it is almost 2 am. He wonders about Hermione Granger again. Maybe he could take a week of vacation from the whoring life on Piccadilly Street. He finds a phone booth across the street. He walks over, getting a small and crushed card from his wallet. He gets a few coins out of it too. Grinning, he dials her number.

Tuh...tuh...tuh...

"_...ello?"_

His smile goes wider. "Hello there, Granger."

He hears sounds of rustling, then a small curse that makes him laugh a bit, for he never expected that the know-it-all would curse, like, EVER, but contains himself in time. "_Malfoy! Is 2:15 in the morning! What do you want?!" _She is angry. He can tell. It amuses him. He likes it.

Wait a minute. He _likes _it?!

A pissed-off voice in his ear brings him back to life. "_Hello? Hello?! MALFOY!!"_

He blinks. And he says the first smart thing that crosses his mind: "Just checking on your Gryffindor honor, Granger. Bye!" And he hangs up. He stares at the old and trashed looking phone. Then he snaps back to himself, without knowing that far away from where he was, in the bed of a certain dirty white cottage, another person was gazing at a phone just like him, and snapping also at the same words.

**What the HECK was that about?!**

_Continues..._

* * *

Cigarillo info: en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org (slash) wiki (slash) Cigarillo

* * *


	7. Chapter 07

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting tired of repeating myself...

**WARNING: **DH spoilers

**Authors Note: **To everyone that has my story on alert, to those that are soooooo lovely to drop a review, and especially to Cher: you guys have all my love! Thank you!

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 07

Hermione immediately keeps her eyes fixed on the blond once she spots him. She curses herself for being worried, and then she curses him. "Damn ferret, so gorgeous. ARGH!" And she slaps her forehead rather harshly.

Why did she have to feel attracted to him? So unbelievably unfair. She parks the car near him. He still doesn't notice her. He is leaning on a wall, his head slightly down. He is wearing a sleeveless black vest that barely covers his skin. Okay, it is NOT covering any skin. And what skin, for Merlin's sake. Her eyes glance over his pale but firm-looking chest, going down, and then following a small path of silvery blond hair that ends suddenly because of the low waistband of his trousers...

_Think Dumbledore, Hermione, THINK DUMBLEDORE!_

She sighs, hoping her face is not flushed, and gets out of her new Beetle. She walks to him, giving death glares to any other human being that dares to enter her path.

She is so mad. At him, of course.

As she gets near him, she figures out why he hasn't noticed anything: he has these little ear phones on his ears, and he was lip-singing. Hermione stops beside him, close enough for him to feel her presence. Unfortunately for her, being this close makes her breathe his perfume. Tobacco and berries...

"**MALFOY!"**

He nearly screams. He does jump and hits his head on the wall. Getting a hand on the back of his head and shooting her a glare, he pulls off the earphones. "What the fucking hell, Granger! Do you want me dead?! What are you do-"

"YES I WANT YOU DEAD! You bloody ferret! You call me at two AM and then vanish for a week and half! I was BLOODY WORRIED about you!"

"... What... WHAT?!" He looks at her in disbelief. Wordless. _That is not easy to accomplish on a Malfoy, _she thinks. And that almost makes Hermione smirk. But she is furious, and frustrated as well. Her choice of clothes that day is a hint: a black short-sleeved shirt and pants, both tight, and a large obi belt the color of dark red cherries. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, she had her cheeks flushed with anger, and she looked scary but damn stunning in Malfoy's eyes. He has been thinking about her quite a bit. He doesn't like it at all.

_Think Harry Potter, Draco, think... WEASLEY... **YUCK!**_

He is going to start screaming at her, when he sees that she has lost all the anger in her features and is staring at his arm. His forearm. The one that he forgot to put makeup on today. He himself glances at it. The Dark Mark is there, dancing slowly. He shivers. She moves her eyes to Draco's face, and sees him go pale. He lifts those grey orbs to her. She keeps staring at those eyes, seeing things she never saw in them before.

_Horror. Sorrow. Shame..._

She grabs him by his vest, and drags him to her car. "Wait, Granger, wha-" But Hermione interrupts him, determination in her voice. "I can take it off." And Draco shuts up. She opens the cars door, and he enters, like a mechanical doll. Seconds later, she is driving within the limit speed to her house. And she begins to speak.

"When the war was over, nobody knew how to take the Dark Mark off. There were lots of people, mainly former Death Eaters' wives, young adults and even teens that came to surrender. They all were under _Veritaserum _when it was discovered that many of them were forced by the circumstances to take the mark in order to survive or to protect someone. And they all wanted to get rid of it."

He glances at her. Her face is serious. She looks at him. He is glad he didn't see any pity in her. This was pure Granger honor and Gryffindor will to do the right thing. She continues.

"When a spell was developed to take the Dark Mark off, you were long gone... missing." And she continues driving. Now, they both don't speak at all. There is nothing to say.

"No questions of the past." He whispers. She nods.

"No questions of the past." Her voice is soft. It calms him. Deeply. He feels safe for the first time in years...

_Continues..._

* * *


	8. Chapter 08

* * *

**Disclaimer: **You know it already.

**WARNING: **DH spoilers

**Authors Note: **It took some time, but here it is. Thank you for everything Cher! And many thanks to all the readers!

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 08

Draco can't help but to feel a bit nauseous. At himself, at the past, at that fucking nutcase Voldermort was, at his father and aunt... But mainly at himself. He always wonders what his life would be like if he had done things differently. He could have fought back. He could have abandoned his beliefs... Who is he kidding; - his father's beliefs, but nevertheless, he could have done it all differently...

But no. He had to do things like that.

_You are such a fucking coward._

He glances at Hermione, who is walking all over her library, getting things ready for the spell. She has given him a bottle of firewhiskey, and said for him to take a seat and start drinking, for the procedures are "as painful as the time you were marked." She looks nervous to be doing this, but he, surprisingly, finds himself trusting her completely. He can't quite place why, but he does. He has poured half of the bottle down his throat already by the time she is ready.

"It's time." She looks at him. She bites her lower lip, insecure. Draco is feeling so well and relaxed because of the alcohol that he didn't care at all about what he said next.

He grabs her hand. He caresses the back of her hand with his thumb, and says, his voice secure but somewhat blurry: "I trust you, Hermione. Just do it, already..."

She looks at him. Giving his hand a bit of a squeeze, she checks her preparations a third time. She then gets close to him, and gives him a flask. "It's a numbing potion; it will help. Drink up." He does. He doesn't take his eyes off of her. He takes another sip on the drink and places the bottle aside. She holds the arm that bears the Dark Mark and places it on the desk that faces him. "Now I'm going to bind you, okay?" He simply nods. He still looks at her, but she can tell he is totally drunk. That's good, because then he won't remember this too much. She casts a body bind spell on him, and then she does a silencing spell over that. She doesn't want to scare the neighbors...

She looks at him. And says, her voice deep and low: "I'm sorry, but it will hurt..." He seems to take a minute or two to comprehend her words.

He smiles, sheepishly. "I deserve it."

Hermione opens her mouth to argue, but shuts up. It's no use talking to him now. He is drunk. He called her by her name, for Merlin's sake. She takes a deep breath, and concentrates. She points her wand at the mark, and mutters the words.

Draco begins to scream at the moment she finishes the saying the oral part of the spell, but she doesn't stop the connection. Otherwise, she will have to start all over again. She doesn't dare to take her eyes off the dammed mark. She continues concentrating. Her ears hurt because of his screams, but at some point it didn't matter anymore.

He begs. He curses. He calls for his mother...

She cries. But she does not fail him.

Two hours later, the spell lifts on its own. It's done. Hermione feels so weak that she drops on the floor. Panting, she glances at Draco. He is breathing hard, really pale, but he seems fine. She casts off the binding spell. He falls from the chair he was sitting in, right next to her.

Grey eyes meet brown ones. He uses his last strength to raise his arm, and looks at it. There is nothing on it, only his skin. He smiles. And mutters, before falling into blessed sleep...

"Thank you..."

Hermione keeps looking at him. She knows he won't admit it when he wakes up that he said her name. She knows he won't remember. But it doesn't matter.

Her fingers caress his pale cheeks, taking his fair blond hair out of his face. Everything Harry told her about what he saw on the night Dumbledore died comes to her mind. And she also remembers the few encounters she had with Draco during the seventh year. The torture. The way he looked.

She finally lets a deep sob well up from her. She begins to tremble, but pulls him to her, without caring that he doesn't know. She just wants to feel another human being's warmth. She hugs him hard, and begins to rock herself and him back and forth. Crying, she whispers...

"We were so young... Oh, Merlin, we were so young..."

After some time, when she feels calmer, she levitates him to her own room, and tucks him into bed gently. She lies beside him, facing the ceiling, and barely remembers to cover them with a blanket before she sinks into sleep.

_Continues..._

* * *


	9. Chapter 09

* * *

**Authors Note:** If you are still stuck with me this far, I figure you already know by heart all about the disclaimer and the warnings. Okay then? Marvelous!

Cher, my beta, thankyousofreakingmuchyouareagorgeousgoddess! And I hope the readers like this chapter. So far, is one of my favorites!

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 09

Harry apparates near Hermione's cottage to check on her without her knowing about it, as always. He does it every month, just to ease his spirit. She is his best friend after all; he worries about her. He checks around the house, and the wards are perfect, as he left them. Noticing the lights in the library windows, he pulls his invisibility cloak on, and goes near it. With a smile, he wonders how thick the book she must be "eating" now is. The smile dies as soon as he sees what is happening inside the room.

Hermione is standing with her wand pointing to Draco Malfoy, who seems to be screaming. White lightning shoots from the wand, and it's landing on his forearm. Harry knows exactly what is going on.

He can hardly believe his eyes. Harry watches as in a few minutes the spell lifts itself. Hermione falls on the floor. Malfoy is panting hard, and suddenly he falls from the chair as if something that has been holding him in it is not there anymore. He lifts his arm, and seems to say something to Hermione, and appears to fall unconscious. Then, of all things Harry could imagine Hermione would do, she does the unthinkable.

She hugs Draco Malfoy like a child and begins to rock back and forth. Harry Potter stares at the back of his friend and watches as her body shakes. She is crying. After some time, she gets up weakly, and levitates Malfoy out of the library. Harry hears noise coming from her room and rushes over that window.

Her eyes are red from crying, and she looks like she has put the world on her shoulders. He can see Malfoy's face as well: the pale man is apparently asleep, but there are traces of tears and pain in his face. Harry watches as his best friend lays his nemesis on her bed, and then lies besides his limp body. Harry can't watch anymore. He vanishes.

...

Draco awakes with a start. He regrets it immediately; his head hurts like hell. He slowly opens his eyes to his surroundings. Creamy walls. An antique wardrobe. A full body mirror next to a very delicate desk, bearing some small boxes with jewelry coming out. One flask of perfume. He inhales deeply.

Flowers and fruit orchards. Hermione Granger.

Last night comes to him. He remembers everything, but not how he ended up in her room, her bed. He slowly sits up, noticing a blanket over him, and moves his eyes to the pillow at his side. There is a piece of parchment on it, folded with his name on it. He knows that handwriting; it is the same as the note she left him weeks ago, on that rainy evening. He unfolds the parchment.

_... I have no idea how to address you. But that is the least of my worries for now._

_Look, I... I know. I know there are things that happened that can't be undone. I know. _

_I was there too. I'm not saying I will forgive and forget, but... But I don't want to think about it._

_Not now. All I know is that I do not hate you. Did you hear me?_

_I. Do. Not. Hate. You._

_As far as I know, you don't own me anything. Really. You are free to leave and never think of me again._

_Or you can stay. _

_... I would like if you stayed. I have no idea why. Blame my Gryffindor side, if you must._

_I don't care. I don't know what will happen if you stay. But I want to take a chance to know you._

_I really do._

_Hermione Granger_

Draco is livid. Hermione Granger doesn't hate him. She wants to KNOW him. She must be nuts. He feels tired. And relieved. He lies down again on her bed. He stares at her things. He thinks about everything that has happened since he met her that day on Piccadilly Street. He chuckles lightly, remembering her brown eyes. This is it. This is his chance to change. So, he closes his eyes to sleep again. His last thought is that he must be insane.

He chooses to stay.

_Continues..._

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**AUTORS NOTE:** My first writer's block! Yes, really. Especial thanks to my boyfriend Roddie for helping me with the dialog. (You know I love you baby!) Also, thank you Cher, for your support and patience. And to all of you, beautiful people, that either read or read and review: I hope I won't disappoint you. This fic means a lot to me, and your appreciation is good part of my enthusiasm. Kiss kiss!

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 10

Hermione Jean Granger stares at the pizza box that lies in the passenger seat. Then her eyes gaze at her cottage. Will he be there? She bites her lower lip. _I hope he is._

She hides her face within her hands. Hermione has never felt this nervous. Not scared nervous. Just... The expectation was eating her away. Or maybe it's butterflies? She doesn't know, but whatever it is, it's driving her insane.

"Focus, Hermione. If he is there, then he is there and that's fine. If he isn't, then he ISN'T AND THAT'S FINE TOO." Trying to sound reasonable to herself. Then she snorts; who is she kidding? It's no use lying to herself. She gets the damned pizza box, and gets out of the car, storming to her front door. She stares at it. And then mumbles, slightly furious. "He better be there, I can't eat this whole pizza by myself!"

And she swings the door open. And all is dark. She turns on the light, sets the pizza at the dinner table. He isn't there.

That can't be true. He has to be there. It is like it was supposed to be, he would be there, and would smile to her when she showed up with the pizza, and they would awkwardly eat while eyeing each other while being afraid of getting caught, and then they would talk and talk till they couldn't stay awake much longer and she would end up sleeping on his lap, and...

But he isn't there. Hermione lets a sigh of sadness and acceptance out while she gets her wand, and then she kicks the front door shut so hard that it wakes up the sleeping man in her room with a scream.

She forgot to check her room. Soon she gives a scream too, startled. Her reflexes are faster then her brain and she has already cast a _petrificus totalus_ followed by a _lumos_ charm. Her brown eyes widen up.

"Oh dear Merlin... Sorry."

Draco Malfoy rolls his eyes at her. Though inside he is relieved it's her. What a way to wake up a person. He watches as Granger starts to mumble, nervous. "Oh, Merlin, sorry, I thought you chose not to stay, I-"

Draco narrows his eyes, and cuts her off. "Unbind me, Granger!" His commanding tone startles her.

"Ah, what? ...Oh, OH! Damn." She waves her wand hand and he is free. "Sorry about that."

"Gryffindors are so weird. Do you usually do this to every visitor? Or are you still scared of me, Granger?" He snorts.

"I- WHAT?! Oh bullocks! Some courtesy is too much to expect from a Slytherin!" She points a finger at him, really pissed. "For your information, it was YOU who scared ME with your screaming!"

He seems affronted, and responds with a frown. "I was SLEEPING, and then YOU made a LOUD noise – What was I supposed to do?!"

She stares at him. Her finger still pointing. A minute goes by.

_Brat._

"... I brought pizza." And she goes to the dinner table, sits heavily on a chair and, without much care, starts eating a slice of pizza with her hands. She hates to admit that he is right, and she is mad about it. _Bloody ferret._

"Pizza? What kind?" He says, getting up the bed and approaching the kitchen.

She answers grinding her teeth, rude. "Half cheese, half pepperoni."

He sets his eyes on the food. "Hmm... Can I have a slice of cheese?" Not offended at all. Feeling actually good about himself.

She feels embarrassed. Hermione points him a chair, while pouting a bit. "Be my guest."

"Thanks." And he does so, looking really relaxed, and helps himself some pizza. He takes a few bites and uses that moment to take a look at her. She wears a plain white t-shirt, some dark jeans and Mary-Jane shoes. She places her slice of pizza aside, and while deep in though she licks her fingertips and then makes a bun with her hair, using her wand to lock it. He blinks at the sight of her neckline. That is not good. Small talk. Time for small talk.

"So... How was work?" _What the_ fuck _is wrong with you, MALFOY?_

She blinks and moves her eyes to him. Some soft lines appear on her forehead. "It was... Fine. The library was a mess though." She gazes at him, some concern on her face. "Ah... Did you sleep all day?"

"Well... Sort of. I usually sleep in the morning, since... I work at night. But I did sleep more than normal today." And he fills his mouth with more pizza, not wanting to draw attention to his career.

But Hermione doesn't look like she will let that pass. She has been wondering about that since they first met. She sighs. "Must be because of the spell from last night. Drives people to exhaustion. But don't worry, it happens. 24 to 48 hours and you will be good as new."

She feels questions about his job on the tip of her tongue, tickling to get out. She keeps staring at him. Draco starts to get a bit uncomfortable. "Oh. Ah, I though it was because of all that alcohol. I should have known. I don't usually drink that much though." _Please, let it go._

The little Gryffindor remembers that he called her by her first name the night after. She senses her cheeks burn, but doesn't look away. "Neither do I."

_She won't give up. Damn..._ He finishes up his pizza. Then he blurts out, his eyes narrowing, his face serious. "What is it, Granger?"

"Do you remember yesterday? Before I cast the spell?"

He does. He called her by her name. He held her hand. He cried in front of her. She cried too. And after all that, he remembers the feeling of her arms around him, rocking him softly between sobs.

"No, I don't. The whole thing is blurry. All that drink, you know?"

She nods, slowly, and looks away. Seconds goes by until she speaks again.

"You stayed."

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"Your letter. And I hate my place." His tone is matter-of-fact, as if he doesn't care at all. "So I stayed."

She sighs. She suddenly feels really tired. "Riiiiiiight. Well... You're free to use the library loft when you don't want to go to your place. You should stay again today, if you feel too tired. I placed some pajamas at the loft bed."

She stands up. She scratches her head a bit.

"My letter." She gazes at him.

Slowly, his eyes lock with hers. "What about it?"

"...I meant it. Everything." She sighs again, still looking at him.

"Good night, Draco."

And she walks to her bedroom. She closes her door gently. She never hears his whisper.

"Good night, Hermione."

_Continues..._

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Authors Note: **I am sorry for the delay guys. My bad. Writing is difficult, more than I expected. But anyway. I might stay away from my computer for some time. Medical issues. I will try to have a hand at a computer so I can write. Can't promise anything. Thank you Cher, thank you Roddie (I love you!) and thanks to everyone that reads this. To the reviewers: my shrink sends hugs!

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 11

Grey eyes dart around the street; the cars that pass are no different from one another. He unconsciously hopes to see a black new Beetle showing up, but it never does. He hasn't seen it in the three days since he left her little dirty white cottage. Draco keeps reminding himself, over and over again, the day she helped him get rid of that damn forsaken mark. And the way she felt so soft when she cried and hugged him after. Hermione doesn't know, course, but he still could sense things after he apparently was knocked out.

Draco, at the time, just felt so tired, and the pain was terrible, and the alcohol made him sleepy. So he had just closed his eyes, and he was limp and oblivious to everything... Till she hugged him.

And cried for him, and for her. And he could still hear her voice trembling in sad but soft whispers near his ear, much like she was talking to herself. And it was her desperate embrace that lulled him to sleep. Desperation aside, having a warm skin contact that didn't mean any lust, but just a need for innocent closeness… It was so comforting, like sunlight after a winter night.

He would never tell, of course.

Draco is so deep in thoughts that he doesn't see the tall man in the black suit next to him till said man clears his throat out loud. Draco stares at him. He raises his eyebrows. The guy points to a silver car at the next corner. In the passenger window, a hand taps a cigar in a very lazy way.

Not looking to the man, who he assumes is a driver or a bodyguard, the blond moves to the car. He takes a look inside. Inside, a businessman tastes a cigar. He looks to be about forty-five years old, dark hair turning grey here and there in a distinguished-looking way, expensive dark suit, intelligent blue eyes. Said eyes land on the blond whore for a minute, and a head movement invites him to enter the car.

In a second Draco is seated beside the older man. Grey eyes lock blue ones, and his voice is firm and clear.

"Blowjob fee is-"

He is interrupted by the door opening suddenly and his arm being tugged. "DRACO!"

And he is staring at Hermione Granger. She looks flushed, and is breathing fast like she just won a marathon. She looks quickly from Draco to the man, blinks a lot and starts again.

"Come on! The police are coming!" And she looks at the man in an awkward, apologetic way. "This isn't a good time." And she drags a very surprised Draco out of the car before the businessman can even open his mouth. Before he even knows it, Draco is inside her black new Beetle and she is driving like a nutcase.

"GRANGER LET ME O-" And he hears sirens. He stares at Hermione. She motions him to hide with hand waves. "I told you! Hide, for Merlin's sake!" He shuts up and obeys.

Ten minutes later, they are sitting at a nice coffee bar, and Draco feels uncomfortable. His clothes are chosen to make him look like a stunning, sexy, and slutty bloke, not to sit at a decent looking bar with a decent looking girl. It is worse than when he was turned into a ferret. He feels dirty and... naked. Course, Draco would never admit it and he is very good at hiding himself. So he sips at his coffee au late, like he belongs there, with his black tight pants, white tank top and pointy shoes.

Hermione, when they finally stopped and got into the bar, had cast a glance at his attire, then blushed in a cute and naïve way, and after a moment of avoiding the sight of him, he saw her do her best, despite her red cheeks, to treat him like it was perfectly normal. Some Gryffindor guts, she has.

So he tries his best to do the same and act normal, a very small smile hidden in his eyes. It doesn't change the fact that she looks adorable today in a shimmering dress. So adorable that he could bite her. But her being adorable doesn't change the fact that she also just saved him from being arrested.

"So... Thanks. It's good not to be arrested." To avoid looking at her, he is staring at the table. He doesn't want to think too much. It's dangerous to think too much...

"Yeah, sure. But..." There is a pause. Hermione gags a bit like she can't find the right words to say something. So she takes another sip on her coffee. And she sighs. And she speaks so fast that he can barely understand her.

"Sorry! I was the one that called the cops-"

"You WHAT?!"

"... because I can't let you in the streets like that. I can't let you continue in this job, so I though it would be the easiest way to get you out of there-"

"You're damn right it was! But-"

"... and I will not let you go back! I can't! I've been thinking about it for days, for weeks actually, and I can't! I don't know what happened to you that you ended up doing this, but I won't let you go!"

Draco is staring at her now. She is flushed, and breathing hard, and looking at him, her eyes full of determination. He blinks. He blinks again.

_No way. _

_Continues..._

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hello! I didn't tell you guys, but I was going to do a surgery. Never the less, I got a cold, and it has been delayed! Soooo, I wrote this. I think I rather suck for angst, right? And I have doubts on my Draco. Still, I hope you guys enjoy! I missed this. Thank you Cher! Especial kisses to Kazfeist, PotterEntourage and Justloony. I looooooove you!

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 12

Hermione feels her hands get cold and sweaty. She keeps staring at Draco, waiting for his reaction, fearing his response. It's quite a dreadful feeling, since whatever his response is, things will change radically.

He shifts his eyes to his drink, slowly. Pale, long fingers hold the cup, and elegantly take it to his lips. He sips at it, thinking. Gulping, he places the cup back down. His voice is low, almost a bit shaken.

"You don't know what you are messing with. You don't owe me anything anymore. Stay away, Granger." With that, he gets up fast, takes some money out his pocket and places it on the table. His voice is now pure loathing. "Stay the fuck away from me, _mudblood_."

Draco walks out of the coffee bar, walking fast but in no hurry. His heart feels heavy in his chest, and he doesn't know why. He lowers his head until his long hair covers up his face, so he can't see other people looking at him. And he tries to convince himself.

_You did the right thing._

_You protected her._

_You are no good for anyone._

_You are a whore._

_She is better off without you. _

_..._

_She never needed you at all..._

_You did the only thing you could..._

Draco keeps nodding his head along with those thoughts. He never hears fast steps coming closer and closer to him.

Suddenly, soft arms are around him, and he is being pulled aside to a not so hidden corner, and the next thing he knows is that a firm and small body is pressing against his, and he is being tugged in side along apparation. His head hurts a bit, and when it's over, he can barely stay up. It has been years since his last apparation.

He feels arms holding him still. He tries to squirm free, but they just get tighter. His head begins to clear up slowly. Her voice is sweet and low, calming, but it gets heated as she keeps talking.

"... shut up, and listen to me! I'm here, you know? It's my wish, my life, and you are lying! I saw it! You never, ever since we met again, called me _that_, so it _means_ something! You want to- you aren't_- the hell!_- I don't want things to be like they were in school! I want to start anew with you- shut up!- and I'm not letting go!"

He can't see her face, for his hair is in the way. Her breath beats his right shoulder blade, close to his neck, and Draco can tell his cheeks are getting hot and slightly red. He mumbles a little.

"... All right. Let go of me." But she doesn't let go. Then it hits him: she is scared too. She is lonely too.

Maybe she just needs someone in her life. Just like he does.

Just some company. Someone that knows about Hogwarts, the War, and magic.

Draco shakes his head slightly, just so his hair is out of the way. He stares down at her; Hermione is so close to him. She is looking right at him, with big brown eyes, somewhat like a puppy. Adorable and heartbreaking. But he can see her strength, determination and courage too. He doesn't notice he is talking until he hears his own voice. It's low, and shaken.

"What do you want from me?"

She bites her lip.

"I don't know."

They keep staring. Draco sighs.

"... This is really fucked up."

Hermione gazes at his neck for a second, and looks back to his eyes again. So brave.

"I don't care."

His eyes are on her brown curly hair now, and he feels his fingertips curling, wanting to hold a tress of it.

"Weird. Neither do I."

He breath gets a bit faster for a moment, he returns his eyes to her face. She looks uncertain.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She bites her lips again.

"..."

_So cute..._

"I will stay. Let me go now."

She loosens up a bit, but doesn't let go.

"... No questions, still?"

_Is she testing me?_

"... Dunno. Ask, and I will answer if I want."

_Ah. I did it._

"All right. I will, as well."

She has a small smile on the corner of her lips. A very sweet smile. She finally lets go. Draco regrets his demand; he wants Hermione's hug again. He feels hope inside.

Maybe. Soon. She is still smiling a bit.

Draco bites his own lips. Then, he allows himself to give her a flash of his own smile.

_Continues..._

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hello hello! Sorry. I was struggling a bit with dialogs, but I think I got it covered! As always, thank you Cher! Your help is really important to me. Especial kisses to Sarabara, PotterE, Justloony, Kaz and Luckei. You guys rule!

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 13

Draco stares at the small woman sitting on the sofa with him. They are a bit apart, but it is understandable. They both have cups of tea in hand, and have been sipping it silently for some time now. It's unnerving. He sighs and breaks the silence.

"All right, now tell me what the heck you were thinking to call the police."

Hermione looks at him. He makes sure his facial expression shows that he is only curious. She seems ill at ease, and starts explaining, one hand holding the cup, the other waving a bit as she talks.

"Er... Well, I put some thought into it. How to get you to come with me without arguing or fighting back, you know. The police was my best idea at the time."

"Great, Granger. Now I have the cops on my ass. Really grea-"

"Ah, they aren't after you."

"... No?"

"Nope."

He stares at her. After a few seconds, he talks again.

"What did you tell them?"

"Well, that I saw a man selling drugs in that street."

He chuckles a bit.

"What?"

"Just thinking. I think you might have screwed Anton. He DID sell drugs in that area."

"... Oh."

"Don't mind. The guy was an ass."

Suddenly, "Like A Rolling Stone" starts to play. Draco looks around, confused. Hermione frowns, furrowing her eyebrows. "Is that a cell phone ringing?"

He blinks. "Oops. Excuse me." He still doesn't understand this thingy. He takes a nice looking cell phone out of his pocket pants. Maggie's gift. She insisted. "Hello? Mags!" Speaking of the devil. "What? Oh, you saw on the telly? No, no I'm safe. I swear. Yes, yes I know Maggie. ... Ah, about that. I can't. Well, I'm... Trying to get out of the streets. Yeah. No, no need to. A... an old friend is helping. Yes, yes. Hum, coffee? Sure! Give me a call, okay? All right. Yes, me too, Maggie. Bye."

Hermione, he notices, is looking at him. She bites her lower lip a bit, trying to hide a tiny grin. He almost smiles, amused.

"What?"

"Er, nothing..."

"Really, Granger. Spill it."

"So, I'm an old friend?"

"Well... Aren't we, now?"

She openly grins at him.

"I guess. You startled me. That's all."

He grins back. "Huh."

"What?!"

"Well, I assumed that you would call yourself my friend, now that you bravely rescued poor little me from the streets. And all...- What are you laughing at!?"

She doesn't try to contain her laughter any longer. "You! The way you put it - sounds funny!"

"Shut up!" He seems annoyed.

Hermione is hugging her belly now, and puts her cup aside so a disaster won't happen.

"GRANGER!" He is a bit angry now.

"Hermione." She says, chuckling, but getting calmer.

"What?"

"My name. Friends call each other by first names. My name is Hermione. Did you forget?"

"Er. Oh, he- FINE! Hermione! Happy now?"

"In heaven."

Silence. Draco can't stand it. She keeps gazing at him. If this continues, he might do something nuts, like reach for her hand or something. So he glares a bit, and snarls.

"What are you looking at?"

"Well, you, obviously."

"Yes, obviously. What now?"

"Can I? Call you by your given name, I mean."

"... Yes."

"Good. Now, Draco, you hungry? Like Chinese?"

"Sounds nice, Hermione."

She smiles. He smiles.

_Continues..._

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 14

Hermione is standing by the door of a one room with bathroom flat in disbelief. And shock.

"How the _hell _does he _live_ here?"

The only thing that made her sure this was even Draco's flat was the scent in it: tobacco flowers and berry.

It lacks furniture. It is little, the walls are dirty, the carpet floor must have been light grey at some point; the only sink is in the bathroom. In the corner of the room there is a small table with a microwave, and thousands of cup noodles are pilled against the wall. The bed looks comfortable though; the sheets are of good quality and clean. The wardrobe is the largest thing in the flat, filled with male wear and shoes.

Hermione smiles at that. Seems like Draco Malfoy has different priorities than everyone else.

She pulls out her wand and the shrunken trunk of her pocket pants. Resizing it, she begins packing his clothes. Once she is done, she moves to the bathroom. She giggles when she opens the mirror cabinet and finds a lot of cosmetic products. The hair care things are in a large amount also. Well, well, well, who would say that Draco had a Lavender side? She packs it all, and goes on packing. When only the furniture is left, she shrinks it too, even the cup noodles. She smiles too at his mp3 player.

And she sighs with satisfaction, looking at her work. The flat is completely empty.

Hermione bites her lower lip. She had taken some time to convince him to let her come alone, but he got to see that "old friend" of his. She frowns. _More like ex-customer as far I'm concerned! _Then she frowns at herself. Is she jealous? Can she even be? Hermione groans. She shakes her head; the thought disturbs her.

She furrows her eyebrows again. _Where the heck is his wand?_ She has found everything, including the money where he said it would be hidden in his pillow, but nothing of his wand. Then she remembers that Harry had snatched it when they were at his house that dreadful year.

She groans, angry. "I'm gonna kill Harry. He should have returned it!" And she storms out, to vacate that room. Draco asked her not to, but there is no way she is going to let him get back to that hole.

Not ever.

...

In another part of the city at a nice tea shop, a very nervous blond is dreading the outcome of letting a certain bookworm go to his flat. He has his hands covering his eyes, muttering curses. Draco is so absorbed in his misery that he doesn't notice when Maggie arrives. Maggie smiles at the sight of him.

She remembers the first time she saw him. What a gorgeous little thing. She goes behind him, and hugs him by the neck. "How is my Drake today?" she says, as she gives him a peck on the forehead. She feels Draco relaxing in her arms.

He places his hands on hers. "I'm good Mags, I'm good. A bit tired."

She looks at him. He is wearing work clothes, she can tell. He has little dark circles under his eyes. But he has a little smile on that mouth just for her, a "happy to see you" smile. She smiles back, motherly. Tightening the hug a bit before letting go, she moves to the seat before him. She looks at him. The waitress comes and she asks for some random tea, while being gazed upon by him. She knows that look well.

It's the same look her five-year-old son gives her when he has done something he thinks she won't like and is afraid of losing her. She rolls her eyes.

"Drakie." She says calmly, while reaching for his hand. He holds hers tight. Those eyes never letting her go. She smiles. "I think it is wonderful that you are quitting. No buts. You know how much I like you. But you were too proud to let me help you get out. Now, if this friend of yours did it, which I can only think she kinda forced upon you, I am thrilled. I just want to stay in touch with you and be friends, okay?" She finishes, grinning happily.

Draco lets out the air of his lungs. He looks at that woman before him, amazed. He opens his mouth, but she puts her finger tips on it. "Tut tut. Think again."

That makes him smile. She knows he would begin to thank her like a idiot. She doesn't want that. He grins back at her. He gives her his best "I'm hot" smile. "You goddess. Course we can stay in touch."

Maggie smiles openly. "Marvelous. Now drink that tea of yours -oh my, it's cold. Waitress! Fetch another tea here, please? - right, and tell me about your plans. I'm so glad I gave you a cell phone."

He frowns. "Plans? I don't have any." He pauses. Hot tea is placed before him. He smacks his hand on his forehead. "Hell, Mags! What I'm gonna do?"

"Did you work on anything else besides that Picadilly thing, honey?"

"Uh, no. God-"

"Oh stop that misery thing. It's not you. Come on. What do you know how to do?"

"Ah... I know how to drive, your fault remember? Don't giggle! I know how to shop, I have good eye for that stuff, I like... Cooking, but don't get to practice because I never had a kitchen, and I'm fucking hot."

Maggie is staring at him with a knowing smile.

"Speak, Mags."

"I have an idea."

"Oh, I notice that, you minx, please do tell."

"Oh, be patient. What do you like more, cooking or your beauty?"

He looks at her. What? Then he thinks. He likes being handsome, but he was born with that. By cooking he means potions, that he is really good at, he was top two, thanks to Granger, at his class, so yes, he loved it. He has learned and trained and perfected it, and did it all on his own. He looks at Maggie.

"Cooking."

"Perfect. Now hear me out Drakie, you are going to like it."

Continues...


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Yes! Another chapter done! I'm most excited about this, and I hope you guys will like it. We are another step closer to unfold some mysteries, and I will start writing as soon as I finish posting. Do remember that I and a bunch of other writers need your support (and votes), and check on **tnlawards** and VOTE! community . livejournal . com / tnl (UNDERLINE) awards / 4104 . html

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 15

Draco opens the door of Hermione's cottage, his head feeling twice its usual size. He places the key Hermione made for him on the side table, and as soon as he does, he hears her.

"Hey, come to the library!"

For a second he wonders if all the women in the world got together just to drive him nuts. He hopes not. Draco goes to the library at a tired and cautious pace. As soon as he reaches the middle of the room, Hermione's head appears from the upstairs room. She gives him a small, careful smile.

"Come up." And she disappears.

He sighs. Maybe they do want to drive him nuts.

...

Hermione continues to tidy up his clothes in his wardrobe. She wonders if she can hint him to dispose of them. Twisting her nose a bit at a leather vest and floating it to a pile of other vests with her wand, she figures she will _definitely_ tell him about it.

She hears steps on the floor behind her turns her head at him. "Hello. How was everything?" And continues waving her wand and guiding his clothes.

She wonders why he looked at everything she is doing with a frown on his forehead...

"It was all right. Maggie isn't upset I'm out of business, and had a few ideas for me." His voice sounds tired.

"Really? Such as?"

"Me, going to a gourmet college or working at a restaurant." He blurts out in one breath.

She stops dead in her tracks. Hermione turns to him. One raised eyebrow. "A cooking job? Do you even know cooking?"

He stares at her. Sighing, he walks to the bed and falls on it ungraciously. "What was I supposed to say? I thought cooking is basically the same as potions, which I'm sure you remember I was really good at, and she is a muggle, so I said cooking. The only thing I ever cooked was those- What the hell are they doing here?" He says, sitting up, for Hermione has levitated two cup noodles in front of his chest. He grabs one of them and looks at her, a little bit amused and mad. "Why the hell did you bring _this_?"

She shrugs at him. "I like those. Can I keep them, then?" And she giggles softly.

He scolds at her, throwing it lightly so she can catch. She openly laughs a bit when she sees a small grin on his lips. He nods, still smiling. "Very funny. Anyway, what was I supposed to say? Then she got all excited, said she would help me, that I would have to get all my documents to do it and in the end I have a terrible headache. I said I was going to think about it." And he lies back again.

She pauses in her self-appointed task of storing his clothes again. "I didn't find anything like that at your place."

"That's because I don't have any."

Hermione gaps at him. "... Oh Merlin."

Grey eyes gaze at her. "What?"

She points at him. "Merlin. You don't exit in the muggle world, Draco."

He frowns. "What?! Why?"

"You don't have muggle documents. Birth certificate, for example. You could be thrown out of the country!"

He stands up in a jump, and walks to her, almost screaming in confusion. "_WHAT?_"

She nods, gulping. "It is true. You probably won't get in college or any simple job without these documents- You don't exist. You're nobody..."

...

Draco keeps gazing at her. Lowering his head, he lets his hair cover his features. His hand goes up to his forehead. _Damn headache... _"...Fuck."

He can see Hermione change her weight from one foot to another. He can smell her perfume also. Things are so fucked up. He feels one small hand close to his left shoulder, a bit hesitant. It touches him with extreme carefulness, and when he doesn't shrug it off, it squeezes him lightly. Her voice is very gentle.

"Draco." He doesn't look at her. Her touch is warm... "Draco. Look at me."

He sighs. He looks.

She had that same determined expression in her eyes, and she looks straight at his. "It is a difficult situation, yes. But you can get the documents. We'll see it tomorrow, okay?" And she smiles, reassuringly to him. "Besides, I think cooking might be a good idea. It is quite like potions."

Strangely, he feels more confident after her statement. "Really?"

She nods. She squeezes his shoulder again, and lets go, turning to his clothes again. "Yes really. You have a good amount of savings, which should help with anything you might need. It would be good if you had a job. We can say you work as my housekeeper or something... Oh! That's a good idea. Wanna work for me in exchange for living here?" She is looking at him again.

"Doing what?" He misses her hand on his shoulder...

"I dunno... Cleaning up, making my dinner, you know. I will teach you."

He looks at her. He looks at his hands. It is not fair, he figures, to stay here at her place without doing anything. If he works, then it won't be charity anymore... "All right."

"Good. I will see about getting some books on cooking for you, also; I might have one around, and you will probably have to study in order to take your education documents too... Oh, there is a lot of stuff to do!"

She seems excited. He smiles. Looks like I'm Hermione Granger's next project. He is so lost in contemplation that he barely hears what she says next.

"... and I couldn't find it. Is it with you?" She is glancing at him.

He blinks. "Sorry, what?"

She frowns. "Your wand. I couldn't find it in your apartment. Is it with you?"

_... Damn._ "No."

Her frown gets worse. She looks a bit angry now. "I knew it! Harry didn't return it to you, did he? That's so stupid! I'm so owling him tomo-"

"NO!"

She practically jumps. She turns to him.

Draco suddenly feels very tired, a bit sick too, and much older than he really is... "Potter did return my wand."

"... But-"

"A month later I snapped it in half myself."

They both stare at each other. Hermione is frozen. Draco is breathing slowly.

... Downstairs, someone knocks on the front door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Here I am again! I just received this chapter back from Cher and all is going well! I hope you guys enjoy this. Also, I've started a TO-DO LIST on my live journal, so if you guys want to know what the heck I'm doing with my fictions, be free to check it out and be mad at me if I'm taking too long. And if you didn't give it a shot, please reconsider my new fic "It's Not A Thing". I'm so annoying, right?

* * *

She Drives, He Walks – Chapter 16

A minute later, the two of them are still staring at each other. The knocking turns to banging now.

Hermione grips her wand apprehensively. Her voice is low, trembling a bit.

"How could you- Why?"

Draco narrows his gaze at her. He opens his mouth, starts saying something, but he is cut off by the loud sound of a door opening with a bang from downstairs.

They both startle but Hermione recovers first. She apparates directly to her living room, wand pointed. She casts petrificus at the two invaders with skill that she perfected over her years at Hogwarts and the War.

Nothing like a surprise attack.

However... Hermione looks at the invaders. Her eyes grow huge. She takes their wands in her hand as fast as she can and steps back into attack position. Finally, she casts the counter charm on the two people standing in front of her.

She calls. "Draco, come here please."

Her expression is serious with a hint of danger.

After all, it's not everyday Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are standing on her living room.

...

"What the hell, Hermione, what happe-" And Draco freezes in the middle of the living room. He studies the situation in front of him.

His mother is quietly eying Granger as if she was some type of bug that she couldn't figure out how to kill.

Father was glaring openly at him and the little witch, his eyes darting between him, Hermione, and their wands in her hand.

Hermione sounds very calm to him while she speaks. "Draco?"

He can sense the outrage from his parents at the use of his first name. He doesn't care. "Hermione?"

"Did you invite your parents for a visit, perhaps?"

He eyes her, amused. It would be funny if it weren't for the circumstances. His parents are both looking at him, expecting him to defend them. He slowly walks and stands himself next to Hermione, between her and his parents.

"I didn't. I haven't talked to them in years."

"Hmm. I thought so. Better, it means I won't have to make tea for them. They weren't the best hosts either, mind you, Draco, I'm sure you remember last time I was at Malfoy Manor." She says, truly sarcastic.

He chuckles sadly and grins at her, apologetic. That is what releases his father's tongue.

"You are friends with a Mud-"

"SHUT! The. Fuck. Up."

He turns his glaring grey eyes towards Lucius. He can see the mask fall off, and Lucius is clearly disgusted, in a rage, and frustrated he isn't in the possession of his wand.

Draco is going to enjoy this. He arches up his eyebrow. "Yes, she is my friend. And it's muggle-born, father, where are your manners? Now, what do you want? Do tell; I haven't got all day. I want to learn cooking."

Both Draco and Hermione were thinking the same thing as they saw the faces of Narcissa and Lucius.

_Ah... If I could take a picture._

...

Hermione is almost grinning at Draco when she hears two pops of apparition. She eyes the door.

Her eyes open in surprise again. She barely has time to cast a shield on Draco, but she manages, and the stupefy spell bounces off her protection.

Narcissa and Lucius are unconscious on the floor. Hermione puts herself between Draco and the new "invaders." Wand pointed, she openly glares at them.

"Harry, Ron. What a surprise."

Harry and Ron, both with Auror uniforms and wands in hand stand on her doorstep. Harry is clearly angry but he doesn't seem surprised that Draco is there.

Ron, on the other hand, is glaring like a maniac, his face red in rage.

Draco is the one that breaks the silence. He seems calm, and makes sure he speaks very close to her ear. It sends shivers to her skin, and it makes her best friends grip their wands more angrily.

"Shall I make tea then?"

She can't help but smirk.

They both think the same thing.

_What a mess._


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:_ I've just changed this chapter. It was not good enough for me. I'm really sorry I am giving you guys a hard time, but hey, real life is a bitch. Thank you all for the reviews, 100 already! I have started on next chapter, but I don't know how long it will be until it is done. Thanks a lot guys, and thank you Cher. You are a wonderful beta._**

* * *

She Drives, He Walks - Chapter 17 (Final Edition)

"Draco, do me a favor?" Hermione says, looking calm and still pointing her wand at her old best friends. She can feel Draco's body heat very close to hers.

His voice is uncertain but firm. "Sure."

"Get your mom and dad in my bedroom, okay? I wanna talk to those two on how to treat guests that are not their own." And she stretches out her hand that holds his parents' wands towards him.

Draco, Harry, and Ron widen their eyes. The latter two start to open their mouths to protest.

Hermione glares at them. "Shut up. Draco, now, please."

She feels one wand being pulled out of her hand. Next, Narcissa is being levitated to her bedroom.

Still glaring at Ron and Harry, she points towards the couch with her eyes. "Sit, you two. I'm fucking tired today."

Ron fuming, Harry frowning, they comply. Draco starts levitating Lucius.

Hermione places herself in front of them. She looks at Harry. "That was too fast, you two coming here. I am figuring that it has nothing to do with the Ministry. Did you put wards in my house, Harry? Only you knew where I lived."

There is a soft click of a door. Next, Draco is back at her side, giving her back the wand he used. "Thank you, Draco."

He smiles sweetly at her. "No problem, Hermione."

She almost smirks at the expressions of the two Aurors.

"What are you two doing here?" she says, angry. "Harry, I thought I was crystal clear when I said I would call you if I needed anything."

Harry frowns, looking hurt. He opens his mouth but Ron snaps. "What is the bloody ferret doing he-"

"Oh, SHUT UP, Ron." She glares again. "I'm talking to Harry." They can tell just looking at her moving her hands to her hips that she is losing her patience quickly. "Harry. I'm waiting."

Harry speaks so low nobody hears him.

"Come again?"

With a snarl, Harry speaks again. "I said I put some wards here."

Hermione stares, pissed.

Harry gulps nervously. "What? You- I- What the hell, Hermione! You are like my sister, I couldn't just have-"

She snaps at him, her patience gone. "-Left me alone LIKE I ASKED YOU TO? Fuck- All right. What kind of wards?"

"It just lets me know if anyone inside has intention to harm you."

Hermione looks at Draco, and then looks at her bedroom.

He nods at her. "Definitely my parents."

She smiles at him.

"How do you know it was not Malfoy?!" Ron seems affronted.

Hermione says in a matter of fact tone. "Because he has been staying with me for some time now."

"... WHAT?" Both Ron and Harry scream at her. She doesn't even flinch.

Now Harry looks affronted. "But- He could be setting this up! He is a bloody Slytherin!"

Draco stares at him, looking bored. "Why would I do that?"

Harry snarls yet again. "Just to annoy me, I'm sure!"

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Harry, shut up! He is living here. Why would he do something like this? He doesn't even have a wand! There is nothing for him to gain and a lot to lose."

Draco grins at Hermione, and says with a sweet voice full of sarcasm. "Why, Hermione, thanks."

She grins back. "Don't mention it."

Ron stands up, his eyebrows in an angry frown, pointing his finger at her. "Why are you doing this? Why are you so friendly with him? Is he the reason you left me? How can you trade me for bloody Malfoy?"

Harry tries to speak but Hermione warns him with one look. Draco just watches it, looking curious, but takes a few steps back.

She sighs. "No, Ron, he is not the reason I left you! He had nothing to do with it. We only met like a month ago. He has been staying here only a few days."

"Well, why did you?"

Hermione doesn't say anything. She just stares.

Ron waits a bit. He gets redder and redder by the second. Then closes his hands in furious fists. He snaps. "TELL ME!"

Hermione doesn't even blink. She seems angry herself. "BECAUSE... Because I didn't want to stay as we were. And I wasn't in love with you anymore."

"... What?"

"It's true. I didn't want to marry you. I felt suffocated. After the war was over, everything was fine for a while." She frowns. "Then you started talking about marriage, and how we would have a bunch of kids was all that Molly could talk about." Hermione snorts at that. "I didn't want to be a damn housewife and I didn't want to stay in the wizarding world, either."

She takes a pause. With a deep breath, she goes on. "Then I started to pay attention to you, and us, Ron." She points her finger between them. "We aren't so good together. You wanted someone to be there for you and take care of you while you went and discovered the wonders of the world. I sincerely wanted some peace after that dammed war. We were fucking nineteen! I wanted to do stuff too!"

They all have forgotten Draco's presence. Ron just stares at her.

"You could have told me. We would figure it out-"

"No, Ron..." Hermione raises her hand to stop him, looking tired. "I wasn't doing something like this without thinking, you know? I did this so you wouldn't be held back because of me. I knew very well what you wanted to do."

She smiles a little smile. "Aren't you an Auror now? Hasn't everything go as you wanted? ... Don't get me wrong, Ron. I loved you... once. I wanted a life of my own. I've always been by the side of you and Harry." She snorts. "I only got a social life at Hogwarts because of you two."

She sighs deeply. "I needed to find myself."

Harry tries to talk again. "But-"

"But nothing, Harry. I won't change my mind. I have a job; I have a life doing something I like. I won't go back to Ron, sorry. This is what I am now, a librarian that is currently helping a former schoolmate. You like it or not: this is it."

Harry is perplexed. Ron is angry and broken-hearted.

Ron lowers his head. He tries to hide a sob and remembers who else is in the room.

His crying glare fixes on Draco. He points his wand at him, and Harry puts a firm grip on his shoulder. "_You_. If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Draco nods. There is nothing disrespectful about him towards Ron.

The red head lowers his wand. "Let's go, Harry." And heads towards the door, not even looking at Hermione.

Harry follows after giving Hermione a last glance. They are gone with a crack.


	18. Chapter 18

She Drives, He Walks – Final Chapter

Hermione sinks in her couch, her hands covering her face at once. She lets a sigh out and Draco fidgets a bit, walking slowly to her side and sitting beside her.

He awkwardly pats her shoulder a bit. When she leans a bit to his touch Draco marvels at it. Carefully, he slides his arm over her back, bringing her closer. He feels her hand reaching to his chest, right on his heart.

_Tu-dum… Tu-dum…_

She lets another sigh out, this one more calm and sweet, and she buries her head on his shoulder.

_Tu-dum. Tu-dum._

Slowly, he passes his other arm around her too. He can smell the scent of her hair and can't stop himself to take a deep breath near her curls. She slides near him, her other arm enveloping his waist loosely.

_Tu-dum, Tu-dum. _

Hermione looks up at him, smiles a bit. She then takes a deep breath, and blathers' out the following: "Ilikeyouwannadate?"

Draco blinks at her. He passes over his head what she said, because she seems a bit nervous and he doesn't want to make her feel like he can't understand her.

So he frowns. Hermione bites her lip. He lifts one of his hands and seems to be counting his fingers while muttering. He stops, staring at his hand, and then chuckles.

Hermione frowns. She lets out a huff of impatience and indignation, and that gets his attention.

He smiles. "I like you too. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiles and nods once. She moves to hug him, but a shriek stops her motion. They look over to the direction of the sound and there stands Draco's parents.

Lucius is fuming. Narcissa has a horrified expression on her face. Draco raises his eyebrow. Then he sits straight, as if he remembers something.

"Oh. Right. Father, mother, this is Hermione Granger. I am sure you remember her from Hogwarts."

Lucius growls. "Where are our wands? Why are you here with a mudblood? WHY DID YOU LEFT?!"

"Your wands will be sent to you by owl after you leave. I am here with her because I want to. I left because I couldn't stand being a Malfoy anymore." He looks at Hermione. "I was lost. I didn't know what was right from wrong. I also wanted to find myself." He looks back to his parents, but sees Hermione smiling. "You wanted, even after the war ended, for me to be the perfect little pureblood. I would marry a pureblood girl and have an heir, just like you. I would have gone to the politics, you said, and take care of everything. But I couldn't. I realized, after many things I have been trough and thinking like crazy that a lot of things you told me wasn't true. That I didn't have my own opinion, and that I would never have one if I continued where I was. So I snapped my wand and left. And now I formally forfeit my name and family."

As Draco says those final words, links of silver magic appear connecting him and his parents. It shimmers for a bit, and then it snaps in the middle before vanishing. The three blonds gasp like something has hurt them a bit. Then Lucius says "You idiotic boy." He takes Narcissa's hand, who is in shock, and apparates away.

Draco sighs and relaxes again. He looks at Hermione, who is beaming. "That was very brave, mister Draco I-have-no-last-name-now."

"Why, thank you. I always thought about doing it, sever the ties with them, but I guess I had to have this last look at them."

"I understand. We will figure it out."

"I know."

They smile at each other. They lean to one another and they start the first kiss of many to come.

They would figure it out. But right now, they didn't care.

_The End._


End file.
